


In the Beginning

by Onlymostydead



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Poetry, abstract poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: A poem written in the perspective of Crowley, briefly trying (and failing) to describe Aziraphale





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I whipped up! Hope y'all like it!

In the beginning  
Was the word  
But only - which one?  
If only one could be heard  
To describe:

Indescribable is a cheat,  
Beautiful a cliche,  
Soft, too simple,  
Tempting, too risqué,  
My love-

Not mine.

Always out of reach.

Pretty winged thing,  
With a smile like heaven-  
No, warmer.  
Like a cup of cocoa  
On a cold winters day  
Like a mother hen,  
With all her chicks kept guarded,  
Safe under her wings

Safety

Lovely, lovely laughing sort,  
Excitement in your walk,  
In your speech  
Betraying jokes and secrets  
But I laugh anyway

You are pure light,  
Too good for above.  
They don't deserve you

My angel-

Not mine.

Always out of reach.

Always out of touch.

How shall I ever describe you?  
Ineffable.  
Extraordinary.  
Indescribable. Uncontainable.  
A force of nature.  
Flaming sword of destruction.

Since the garden.

Guardian.

Strong and powerful.

And yet...  
Kind.  
Gentle. Forgiving.  
Tender and good.  
Useless bookshop owner,  
Lover of pleasures,  
Adoring and-

Angelic.

But good - not like the others

Perfect in every way.

Ineffable.

Indescribable.

Crowley was in it deep.  
And 'It' wasn't the word  
The word was love.  
And in the beginning  
Was the word

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at Supertinywords!
> 
> Requests are open, but there's quite the back up, so be prepared for that!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
